Orbing
orbs into the Manor]] Orbing is a magical power of transportation possessed solely by Whitelighters, Darklighters, and Elders, in which the being disappears in the usual glow of blue and white lights; however, there are some cases when the orbs will be different color, such as Gideon's are purple, and Paige's orbs were once green. As a protection from evil, orbing is the only way to get "Up There" where the Elders convene and assign their whitelighters. On at least two occasions, Warlock Eames and the Titans, stole the orbing power from whitelighters to attack the elders. Orbing, as well as other means of magical transportation, can be stopped by the power of an avatar. Dark lighters use a black orb in place of the white orb used by white lighters When someone orbs, they turn into blue lights and lose most corporeal form, and can go from place to place almost instantly. Even someone with only half-whitelighter heritage can orb, as displayed by Paige Matthews and Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Whitelighters transport either by becoming a silhouette comprised of orbs which rises out of sight (Leo Wyatt, Chris Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell) or by turning into sparkles of orbs which dissipate (Samuel Wilder, Paige Matthews). It is interesting to note that Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar fashion to his father (as a rising silhouette) while Paige and her father teleport by dissolving orbs (however, as the series progresses, Paige's orbing style varies slightly). Some Whitelighters display both (Gideon, Wyatt Halliwell) even though most prefer a certain way of transportation. Another hybrid Whitelighter/Witch, Simon Marks, orbed in and out in a swirling, whirlpool-like fashion. Orbing is the magical form of teleportation used by Whitelighters and Elders who are portrayed on the television series Charmed. An orb on Charmed is a ball of blue/white light, which accompanies Whitelighters in many forms, most commonly teleportation. Darklighter orbs are black. Gideon's orbs are purple,2 and in one episode, Paige showed green orbs when she cast a spell. In some hybrids orbs can be seen in other forms, such as in Wyatt Halliwell's other powers which have on instance manifested with orbs, specifically conjuration. There are also orbs on Charmed seen with witch magic and ghosts, which bear closer resemblance to the standard paranormal meaning of the word, such as when a witch summons another, teleports with a spell or glamours their appearance. As teleportation, "Orbing" When someone orbs, they turn into blue lights and lose most corporeal form, and can go from place to place almost instantly. Even someone with only half-whitelighter heritage can orb, as displayed by Paige Matthews and Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Whitelighters transport either by becoming a silhouette comprised of orbs which rises out of sight (Leo Wyatt, Chris Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell) or by turning into sparkles of orbs which dissipate (Samuel Wilder, Paige Matthews). It is interesting to note that Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar fashion to his father (as a rising silhouette) while Paige and her father teleport by dissolving orbs (however, as the series progresses, Paige's orbing style varies slightly). Some Whitelighters display both (Gideon, Wyatt Halliwell) even though most prefer a certain way of transportation. Another hybrid Whitelighter/Witch, Simon Marks, orbed in and out in a swirling, whirlpool-like fashion. Telekinetic orbing or Calling Paige orbs a candle to her.This power manifests itself as a hybrid version of two combined powers; telekinesis and orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind with concentration, through the Whitelighter ability of teleportation known as 'orbing'. Paige Matthews must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one location and appear within another. Although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use the ability, although Paige has continued to do so on the majority of occasions. Others with this power have been seen to channel their power in other ways, such as their eyes. Not just anyone can develop this power. For instance, for hybrids to be the bearer of telekinetic orbing they must be the child of a Whitelighter parent and a witch parent stemming from a line of telekinetics. In Season 7, Paige later developed the ability to send an object or person to a vocally expressed location, when she remotely orbed Phoebe home after vocally commanding her "home". remote orbing When the power has been used by Elders, it has always shown their actions (usually a hand wave) causing remote orbing to another location. This could mean on a level it fundamentally works differently to that seen in hybrids and is not merely telekinetically moving someone from one place to another. Remote orbing is first used by Leo from the Heavens when he orbed several stranded Elders and the Charmed Ones to safety during Titans' siege and several times since by Leo and other Elders. In meditation When Whitelighters meditate, they are covered in orbs. This power has been demonstrated by Ramus the Elder, Leo as a Whitelighter, and Paige, a hybrid. However, when Whitelighters merely hover, they do not display orbs. Category:Powers Category:Teleportation